Ten Truths About Gabrielle Delacour
by Miss-Llama-Rabbit
Summary: Even the perfect little angel wasn't so perfect on the inside. It was a suprise what a pretty face and sweet facade could hide.


**...And only ten because I'm to lazy to write twenty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Veela's. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Veela's own themselves. I own this idea. SO FOR ONCE I OWN SOMETHING. :D**

* * *

><p>1. Gabrielle Delacour was viewed as an angel in the eyes of everyone else. She was perfect, described by many as stunning, gorgeous, breath-taking, magical, charming, exquisite.<p>

Beautiful.

Gabrielle hated many things-the thing she hated most, however, was herself. She didn't understand how people saw beauty in her. When she looked in the mirror, she saw herself as she truly was-ugly, a figure worth hating, worth being disgusted by with a simple glance. She was aggressive, hateful, stuck up, bitchy, conceited-anything but beautiful.

And yet she seemed to be the only one that saw it.

2. Had Gabrielle gone to Hogwarts, she would've been a Slytherin. She was incredibly ambitious-if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was imperfection on her behalf. It was an instinct for her to be perfect, she couldn't not be perfect! She was competitive to in that way, too. No one could surpass her. She despised those who did, and would be hell-bent on beating them-no matter what the cost. And lastly, she was cunning, one of the harborers of one of the most cunning minds to ever have been born. Part of it was her Veela blood. Veela's were-and are-incredibly sly, devilish creatures. But most of it was herself.

She had the potential to become one of the greatest witches in history, could've gone down as one of the most brilliant minds of the century. However, none of this was ever truly noticed by others, so her abilities were not honed to their fullest potential.

Her breath-taking, astonishing, Veela beauty outshone her, making her no more than another pretty face.

3. Contrary to popular belief, while she loved her sister immensely, looked up to and cherished the elder as though she was the greatest being in the world, deep down Gabrielle despised her. Not enough to hate her-oh no, she could never hate her sister-but enough to dislike her.

She was always the better child, Fleur was, and Gabrielle, being the competitive perfectionist she was, despised her for this. It was always "Fleur this" and "Fleur that". People always flaunted Fleur's achievements, Fleur's beauty, Fleur's perfection, in Gabrielle's face. It was enough to drive her poor younger sister mad. Fleur was always a hair smarter, a smidge prettier.

Always better.

And for that Gabrielle despised her.

4. Her first wand had, like that of her sister's and mother's before her, a Veela-hair core. A grand tradition it was for the female Delacour's to have a wand with a core of Veela-hair. She ought to be proud to be able to carry the tradition.

She wasn't.

Note that it was her "first" wand. Gabrielle had never been particularly proud of her Veela heritage. Her first wand met a tragic end when she was thirteen. 'Twas an unfortunate accident, crushed by one of her mother's horses, decimated beyond repair.

No one noticed Gabrielle's sly little grin when she was taken to get a new wand, this one with a core of dragon heartstring, much to her mother's disgust.

5. Despite the fact that she hated her looks and her heritage, Gabrielle was incredibly vain, always looking for a new way to increase her attractiveness.

It was just the way she was and by no means was she proud of it.

6. The first time Gabrielle ever felt truly grateful for something was when she was eight and Harry Potter rescued her from the bottom of the lake.

After that she forever felt to be in his debt for saving her when her sister could not.

7. The only form of non-platonic affection she ever received from any man was in the form of lust.

Sure, her suitors claimed their love for her, sure, they threw themselves at her feet, begging for her to return their feelings, but she knew it was a lie, just a twisted form of lust brought on by her Veela blood.

It was one of the reasons she grew to be the sick, hateful woman she was.

8. Gabrielle loved once, and once alone. She fell in love with a simple man, nothing special about him, a wizard she'd met travelling abroad with her sister when she was fifteen. He was seventeen, still attending Durmstrang at the time, and he never knew of her one-sided adoration for him.

Frankly, he hated her.

He hated her because he saw past her beauty and charm, saw the ugly person she was behind the enchanting mask. He knew what she was truly like, and told her as much. That was what made her fall for him-finally a person besides Bill's bratty little sister that saw her as she was!

She wrote to him after that, all the time. He never knew why, in the beginning he just thought she wrote to bother him, to get revenge for insulting her. They did get to know each other over time through their letters-perhaps he would've even called her his friend.

And then, four years later, he married some British girl Gabrielle never bothered to learn the name of.

Gabrielle never loved again.

9. Like her Veela ancestors, Gabrielle had an incredibly violent side. It was probably a mix of her Veela blood, Slytherin-like tendencies, and the strong hatred she harbored. The first time it was made known was when she was only five or six whilst having a 'play-date' with one of her 'friends'.

She clawed the sweet little girl across the face for just touching Gabrielle's favorite dolly without asking permission.

Of course, Gabrielle was not blamed-thank her innocent façade and (even then) lovely appearance for that. And later on in life she was not blamed for all the other times her violent streak made itself known, just as she was not blamed for any scandalous wrongdoings she committed throughout her life.

How could such a sweet angel do anything wrong?

10. That's not actually true. Only once was she blamed for her wrongdoings, and, ironically, as though making up for all the shit she'd gotten out off the rest of her life, it landed her in Azkaban.

Twenty-year-old, sweet, innocent, beautiful, angelic Gabrielle killed a man. Actually, she killed five men-five wizards-in a fit of rage at a bar one night and was caught afterwards.

She'd always secretly been an exceptional dueler; not that anyone knew, seeing as she had no profession, choosing to mooch off of her ridiculous inheritance instead. Instead, she wasted her life away, flirting and having fun, drinking and smoking, doing whatever she wished.

Because hell knows she could do anything with those looks of hers.

And then, one night, she lost it, lost grip of the fragile glass that was her mind, let it shatter into a million pieces with one explosion of all the anger and hate she'd ever experienced.

She killed five men and was locked in Azkaban for the rest of her days. She deteriorated, losing her grip on reality slower than most, but fast nonetheless, quickly falling into insanity as most inmates did.

She died eight years later, visited by her "loved ones" only for the first four, insane for the last five, hollow shell of something once beautiful for the last six, alone for her last day, left to contemplate the mess her life had become and wish for the last second…

If only she hadn't had the blood of a Veela running through her veins, things would've been different.

* * *

><p><strong>God I don't know what this crap is. <strong>

…**Actually, I do. This is me trying to write Misunderstood-Chapter 3 or Ties-Chapter 4 (yes, I actually finished chapter 3 but it sucks so bad I need to look over it some more. But I'll probably forget. Whatever. I'll still post it on Saturday or Sunday before I leave. BE GRATEFUL. YEAH YOU IN THE BACK. BE GRATEFUL DAMMIT.). But then I got sidetracked while I was trying to think of what to write, thought of Fleur Delacour cuz I was watching the first part of the seventh movie the other day and thought of the wedding, and then I thought of Fleur's sister and how she must be horribly ignored by Harry Potter fandom. And I wrote this. It was actually either this or something about Greyback. Not sure why him-I don't even like him (I kind of hate him). I was actually going to write a oneshot for him first, but this came out instead. **

…**I DON'T EVEN KNOW. :U.**

**But hey, at least I have two stories up now! Rejoice! **dances in the streets** **

**SO WUT SHOULD I WRITE NEXT. HMMMMMMMMMMMM…**thinks****

…**and actually now that I think about it, to write anything else for Ties I'm gonna need my damn book. Well crap. I dunno where that is. **looks for it like crazy****


End file.
